Vector Prime
Vector Prime was on of the original 7 Primes. 13 in some universe Origins Biography Eagc7 canon Transformers/Marvel Continuty Contribution to the Asgardians The Original Primes are believed to have built what would eventually became the Bifrost, which the Asgardians would use as a mean of transportation. Final Actions That time came when the Primes met and came to the conclusion that while Cybertron's growth was requiring more energy than they had and they needed to harvest yet more suns, they must be "judicious" and avoid harvesting suns that were supporting other lifeforms. The not-yet-Fallen broke in to snarl that, as the children of Primus and servants of the AllSpark, it was their divine right to simply take the energy the All Spark required. Prima, however, demanded that they take an oath not to harm other lifeforms. Vector arrived to Earth for harvest its sun but when he found out the planet had life he and his brothers stabbed Fallen with their own command spears, In order to prevent the Fallen from harvesting the star, the remaining Primes hid the key to the harvester inside a tomb made of their own bodies and sealed it with their own life essence. Legacy Vector descendant Optimus Prime, told Sam Witwicky about the Fallen betrayal and deaths of the primes. Sam Witwicky Vision In the present day, their descendant Optimus Prime perished in battle whilst protecting the human adolescent Sam Witwicky, the chosen vessel of the AllSpark after the Cube's physical destruction. With the seemingly confusing knowledge of an advanced alien civilization in his mind, Sam and his companions set out to find the Matrix of Leadership after learning it might be the only thing that could resurrect Optimus—the last of the Primes—who was the only being who could defeat "The Fallen". Travelling to Petra in Jordan, Sam discovered the Tomb of the Primes hidden within, quickly discovering the small Matrix. His hopes were soon dampened however, when the artifact crumbled into dust upon it being moved. Nevertheless, he held onto his faith and gathered up the dust in a tattered sock, intending to revive Optimus with it in any way feasible. During a climactic battle around the Star Harvester between the Autobots and The Fallen's Decepticon forces, Sam died in an attempt to use the remnants of the Matrix to resurrect Optimus Prime. Appearing to leave his body, the six Primes soon appeared before Sam, telling him that they had been observing him for a long period of time, praising his sacrificial acts to save the last Prime's spark. They pronounced him worthy of receiving the Matrix, revealing to him that it is now never merely found but instead earned, then instantaneously resuscitated him. Brought back to life by the six Primes, he was able to fulfill his destiny by reviving Optimus. The Fallen stole the Matrix and used it to activate the Star Harvester, but thanks to Jetfire donating his parts, Optimus Prime was given the power needed to battle the Fallen. Optimus destroyed the Harvester, defeated and seriously injured Megatron and finally killed the Fallen. Nightslash2020 canon Creation Vector Prime was the third of the Thirteen created by Primus after his battle with Unicron to help build their new leader into a new world called Cybertron. Stand against the Fallen However another Prime known only as The Fallen meet up with Unicron and joined his side. Fallen returned to Cybertron and killed Airazror and Lionor, then proceeded to kill the others in front of the other Primes. Vector Prime was one of the many to fight him but went down quickly. Most of the others death's soon followed. Self Sacrifice Vector lay only semi councoius as he observed Prima used the Matrix to stop Unicron and suck him into a worm hole but was killed by Fallen before being sucked into a case of steel. Unicron attempted to escape the worm hole, but Vector made a self sacrifice and rammed into Unicron, forcing him into the hole and sealing both in it. Arrival in the Future Unicron and Vector evetually rid them selves of the worm hole and arrived on Cybertron. Unicron imeditly attacked the planet. The Fallen (many years older) and his minions of chaos were instantly drawn to this. The war of the Future According to Jolt the war caused of many milions of deaths which restored to the Autobots using hard light holograms to fight as their numbers were running low. Vector however was linked to Unicron (possibly because of being stuck with him for so long) and gave the Autobot's the plan to destroy Unicron. They succeeded by opening the Matrix inside of him and he was destroyed. However this caused the Matrix to be out of reach from both factions as it was tuck within Unicrons remains. Arrival in the Past Despite the victory over Unicron, The Fallen and his minions remained. Vector was told by the Matrix to retrive Autobot Prowl from the past as he had assisted in destroying the Fallen years ago. Vector gathered a crew of Maximals (Tigatron, Cheetor and Blackaraicnia) to assist him. Helping the Autobots Vector arrived in a time were the Autobot's were on the verge of defeat, forced to evacuate their base and loosed 5 Autobot's in the process. Vector and the Maximals assisted Ratchet who was about to be destroyed. Ratchet was uneasy to trust them but played along. Vector later found Ironhide and Grimlock who did not trust him either. Before they could talk any further, Cannonball blindsided them, wounding Vector and after a fight, Ironhide. However out of nowhere Prowl, the one Vector was looking for appeared and killed Cannonball after he refused to give the location of Autobot traitor Sideburn. Vector told Prowl that they needed to talk but should wait until they meet with Ratchet. Much later they did meet Ratchet but were confronted by Optimus who tried to kill them but Vector exposed him to be a spy named Scourge. After a prolonged sword fight, Vector shot Scourge but the Decepticon escaped. Vector told Prowl that he was needed to assist them in the future but Prowl was skeptic to this request. They were then found by Bumblebee and Spike. After moving to a safer location they group re talked the situation. But Prowl's refusal to go and Ironhide's insult to Vector resulted in an argument. Blackaracnia who ever stopped them. The group reformed and vowed to find Optimus. Rescuing Optimus Prime Vector and the Maximals found a dying Optimus with Megatron in the Decepticon occupied Autobot base as he was using the Matrix to create an army. But Vector knock out everyone with his gun and the Maximals stole it which resulted in a fight on a near by highway. Vector took Optimus to a safe place and saved Ironhide from being killed by Scourge during the highway battle. Death The battle was won but at too great a cost. Optimus was dying and Prowl had been wounded from Soundwave and Skyshadow. Seeing no other choice, Vwctor decided to sacrifice himself to reformat Optimus. The group attempted to stop him but the ancient Autobot told them that there was no other choice. After bidding his farewells, Vector killed himself to give Optimus and Prowl new and improved bodies and merged his thoughts with the two allowing them to see the importance of his original mission. Assiting Optimus Though he was technically dead, a potion of his spark stayed in Optimus and helped him destroy Megatron by activating a self destruct inside Megatrons body. HE also helped him stop a bomb that would destroy the whole world. Legacy Vector would continue to be mentioned multiple times by Prowl who wondered why Vector chose Prowl. But Dune Runner revealed that it was in fact the Matrix that told Vector to do this mission Relationships Eagc7 canon Family *Amalgamous Prime - Brother *Onyx Prime - Brother *Prima Prime - Brother *Nexus Prime - Brother *Alchemist Prime - Brother Friend and Allies *Jetfire - Ally Enemies *Megatronus Prime/The Fallen - Brother turned Enemy Nightslash2020 canon Appearances/Actors Eagc7 canon *Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' (First appearance) ***''The Fallen'' - cfighter95 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - cfighter95 **''Thor'' (Referenced only) Nightslash2020 canon *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers 3'' (First appearance) - Nightslash2020 **''Transformers: Origins'' - No voice actor **''Transformers Requiem'' (Mentioned Only) Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Autobots Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Deceased Characters Category:Thirteen Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Thor Autobots